<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>30 for 30 by dracoxlovesxharry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674877">30 for 30</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoxlovesxharry/pseuds/dracoxlovesxharry'>dracoxlovesxharry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Cup Day, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hockey Injuries, Kid Fic, M/M, Phil the keeper of the cup, Rookies, Surrogacy, billeting, birthday fic, family life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoxlovesxharry/pseuds/dracoxlovesxharry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack always takes a moment on his birthday to think about his life. How far he has come. The life he has made.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Thirty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first assignment Jack ever turned in as a freshman at Samwell University was a short essay for his ENG 101 writing class. The prompt was: <i>Where do you see yourself in ten years.</i></p><p>Shitty found him in his dorm room hyperventilating at his desk the evening it was assigned. Thinking that far into the future was enough to result in a panic attack and Shitty writing the damn thing for him. It’s not something he was proud of at the time. </p><p>“Your mental health is more important than a gen ed class, bro,” Shitty said soothingly as he typed away at Jack’s keyboard. “Besides, it’s the first week of classes and it’s not like your prof is going to know.”</p><p>In the end, Jack turned in a 1000 word essay about his life as a pro hockey player. It was pretty bland, and didn’t include much in the way of personal life, focusing on career goals instead. He got a B on it because of that.</p><p>Jack thinks about that assignment on his thirtieth birthday. It was actually fairly accurate all things considered, but it failed to even hint at his greatest accomplishments to date. He starts to rewrite the essay in his mind.</p><p>In ten years time, I will be married to the love of my life. I will be a father to a beautiful baby girl named Eleanor Madelyn Bittle-Zimmermann…</p><p>He carefully places his now sleeping newborn into her bassinet by the bed, and spoons up against Bitty. Their parents were still in town to help them with the new baby. Shitty and Lardo will be over for a dinner party later this evening. For now he hopes to get at least thirty more minutes of sleep.</p><p>Back then, Jack never dreamed life could be this good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cup Day - Part Deux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack's 31st birthday is celebrated quietly with just his family following his second Cup day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jack opens his eyes on his thirty-first birthday he’s greeted by the sight of thirty-five pounds of nickel.</p><p>He still had to pinch himself when he thought about the fact that he was a two time Stanley Cup Champion, with a growing list of personal records and trophies.</p><p>Jack turned to gaze at his still sleeping husband, even though the only thing visible was messy hair sticking out from under the comforter. Bitty’s YouTube channel seemed to gain hundreds of followers every day and he just signed a contract for a second cookbook. </p><p>A loud wail came from the baby monitor on the bedside table. Bitty sat up in bed quickly, and he looked a bit green around the gills. Cup days, even family centered ones with babies present were not for the faint of heart. </p><p>“Relax Bits, I’ve got her,” Jack soothed.</p><p>Bitty groaned and buried his face in his pillow. </p><p>“Never again Jack Zimmermann,” Bitty mumbled, “I’m never drinking that much again.”</p><p>Jack chuckled, kissed the top of his head, and headed off to the nursery.</p><p>Eleanor was standing up in her crib, red-faced and wailing when he entered the room. </p><p>“Oh, mon ange, we’ll get you changed and fed right away, “ Jack said as he began their well practiced wake up routine.</p><p>Later Jack will go through the pictures he took of Eleanor in the Cup and send on his favorites to Sara in PR. Bitty will make a quiet birthday meal just for the three of them, given the large party they threw the night before.</p><p>He spoke quietly to Eleanor as he prepared her breakfast, thanking her for not listening to her Grandad Bob, and thanking the hockey gods that pooping in the cup was a Zimmermann tradition that started and ended with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three Times the Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack and Bitty add to the family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bittle-Zimmermann,” a nurse called out into the empty waiting area.</p><p>Jack and Bitty stood.</p><p>“Gentlemen, I want to be the first to say congratulations! Natalie is out of surgery and everyone is doing just fine. I will show you to your family room, so you can meet your little ones.”</p><p>Jack swayed a bit on his feet, but Bitty placed a steady hand on his back and urged him to follow the nurse. </p><p>He continued speaking as he walked them down the hall of the maternity ward, “I’m Ian by the way, and I’m on duty until midnight tonight if you need anything at all. Baby boy number one was the first to arrive, followed by your baby girl, and last but certainly not least baby boy number two. Each within a few minutes of each other. Natalie is recovering down the hall and said you are welcome to visit her any time.”</p><p>When they made it to the room there were three incubators set up and a decent size sofa that Jack knew folded out into a sleeper lounge. Jack took a moment to be thankful that the NICU had private family rooms. </p><p>The first incubator held their first son. </p><p>“Robert Eric,” Bitty whispered.</p><p>Jack placed a hand over the one holding their new baby girl and said,  “Hazel Elizabeth.” </p><p>They met up by the final one and said together, “Oliver Everett.”</p><p>Ian updated the cards in front of each baby with their names and explained the do’s and don’ts of handling the premies. When he was finished he left the room and let the family to get acquainted.</p><p>Bitty leaned against Jack as they took in their new family. </p><p>“Happy birthday, babies,” he said turning in his husbands arms. “Happy birthday, Sweetpea.”</p><p>“The best one yet,” Jack replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Triptych</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the triplets's 1st birthday... so there's pancakes and chaos</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the morning of Jack’s Thirty-third birthday, he woke more exhausted and excited than ever. </p><p>These days Bitty was up and out of bed long before him wrangling their toddler and now one year old babies. His YouTube channel has pretty much fallen by the wayside in lieu of taking care of the kids. Even with the help of two nannies, four children under three was a lot of work. </p><p>During the off season, when Jack can be home with the kids, he has guest hosted a few Food Network baking shows based out of Boston. He’s a fan favorite on cupcake wars, and he hosted a Thanksgiving bakeoff competition which had been filmed in July, but will air the following November. </p><p>Jack rolled out of bed and wandered toward the door. Just before he leaves the bedroom he places a kiss to his fingers and touches the triptych Lardo had given him at his last Cup day. </p><p>The first panel was from his first cup win, kissing Bitty center ice. The second was of two years later, Jack and Bitty holding Nora over cup both of them kissing her cheeks. The third was a painting of a photo the family had taken a month ago, on his third Cup day. Eleanor kissing the cup while Jack and Bitty carefully hold the triplets over the bowl. It took about a million takes to get one photo where everyone had their eyes open, and a bit of Lardo’s creative license in the painting to make everyone look happy.</p><p>The smell of coffee drew him out of his memories of those moments and he went to join his family for breakfast. </p><p>“Birfday! Papa!” Nora exclaimed the moment she saw him. She banged her sippy cup on the table with one hand and shoved pancake into her mouth with the other.</p><p>Jack went around the table getting syrupy kisses from each of his children then moved to hug Bitty who was standing guard over the stove.</p><p>“Happy Birthday, three time Stanley Cup Champion, Papa,” Bitty said.</p><p>He kissed his cheek then wrinkled his nose after getting syrup on his face. Remnants of the children’s sloppy good morning kisses. </p><p>“Ha, ha,” laughed Jack. “Serves you right giving the demons sugar this early in the morning.”</p><p>Just then Sam and Angie, their nannies bustled through the door carrying dozens of packages. Gifts and last minute groceries. They were followed swiftly by his parents, and in-laws. </p><p>The Samwell crew, the Falcs, and their families were celebrating the triplets’s first birthday. It was sure to be full of chaos and meltdowns, but they had a good support system and a whole lot of love to go around.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Billet Dads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack recovers from ACL reconstruction and George asks for a favor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bitty woke to screaming on the morning of Jack’s thirty- fourth birthday. This hasn’t been an uncommon occurrence in the last five years. What was more uncommon, was that the screaming was coming from his husband.</p><p>“Jack? Sweetpea? What do you need? Pain meds?,” Bitty rattled off both groggy and worried. </p><p>“GAH! Just… Marde! Fuck! Meds, please Bits,” Jack cried.</p><p>It had been months since his reconstructive surgery of his torn ACL, and he was technically on track to play next season, but some mornings he still woke up in agony. </p><p>They had moved the master into the guest room downstairs for Jack’s recovery, which meant Bitty split his time tending to the needs of his four— <i>sweet Jesus he was going insane</i>—toddlers (who’s rooms were on the second floor) and his severely injured husband.</p><p>A short time later he got Jack situated at the kitchen table and Sam and Angie marched the kids down for breakfast. </p><p>The triplets were aware that it was a big day for them, so they practically bounced down the steps into the kitchen.</p><p>Robbie crushed into Jack’s side yelling “Birfday Papa!” </p><p>Which then caused Hazel and Ollie to join in a chant of “Birfday! Papa!” as Nora scowled and pouted from her booster seat.</p><p>Sensing an on coming tantrum from the four year old Sam called out, “On it!” and scooped Nora up for a chat in the den.</p><p>Sam had younger twin siblings and learned a few tricks from his moms on how to deal with jealousy issues when you’re seemingly the odd one out. </p><p>“Bless him,” Bitty sighed, just as Jack’s phone rang.</p><p>Jack answered, “Hey George,” and limped slowly towards the office. </p><p>Not too worried, Bitty turned back to his baking for the party later. </p><p>A few minutes later Nora came skipping back into the kitchen letting Sam buckle her back into her booster seat to finish breakfast and Jack stumbled back into the kitchen with a pole-axed look on his face.</p><p>“Honey?” </p><p>Jack slumped down into his chair. </p><p>“That was George,” Jack explained, “She wished me happy birthday and she— she asked me how I felt about more kids.”</p><p>“Excuse me!?”</p><p>An ugly laugh escaped Jack’s mouth and Sam and Angie swiftly carried the kids into the play room. Breakfast was pretty much over anyway.</p><p>Jack went on to explain that apparently she wanted to know how they felt about billeting one of the rookies.</p><p>“Jack, the kids —“</p><p>“I know, and I said the same thing. Thomas Lavoie is barely eighteen, from a big family, and on anxiety meds. She asked if we could keep an eye on him.”</p><p>Bitty let up a silent prayer to a god he wasn’t sure he even believed in anymore.</p><p>“Alright,” Bitty capitulated, “I guess — rookie makes seven.”</p><p>Jack let out a startled laugh.</p><p>“Happy birthday to me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cruise Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack and Bitty go on vacation without the kids. Decisions are made about the future.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This started out really cute, I think, and then turned a bit maudlin. Sorry about that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Happy birthday dear, Sweetpea. Happy birthday to you.” </p><p>Jack woke up to Bitty singing sweetly.</p><p>“Ergh,” Jack grunted groggily, “Not my birthday.”</p><p>A pillow hit him in the head and he yelped, “Hey!”</p><p>An hour later at breakfast on the Captain’s deck of the cruise ship they were on, Bitty pointed out that is wasn’t his birthday either, but this trip was the first solo trip they had taken away from the kids and he was going to treat each day like it was both of their birthdays.</p><p>Bitty looked like the cat that got the canary, and to be honest, Jack did feel a bit like it was his birthday. </p><p>The couple booked a week long cruise through the Caribbean strategically between Nora and the triplets’s birthdays. Jack and Bitty were both quite nervous to leave their children for so long, but with the combined efforts of the Zimmer-parents and Mama and Coach Bittle, they felt that everything would be taken care of. </p><p>Besides, Thomas had become a way older brother/uncle figure to the kids and he promised not to move to his new apartment until right before the start of the season.  </p><p>Bitty frowned when he saw the threat of black clouds looming over Jack’s head.</p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong? You’re not worried about the kids are you?” </p><p>Jack sighed, “No! Well, yes. But it’s just— first round?”</p><p>“Ah,” Bitty nodded. “You know Jack, every year thirty one teams don’t win the Stanley Cup.”</p><p>Jack threw a wadded up napkin at his husband’s face.</p><p>“I know that Bits, it’s just— it’s the worst season finish the team has seen since I’ve played for the Falcs and I can’t help but think—“</p><p>“No,” Bitty stated firmly, “You are not responsible for the whole team. You started the season a month late because of your injury yes, but you know that making it all the way is a team effort. Thomas is still finding his way on the team and the call ups didn’t pull their weight in the first round.”</p><p>Jack sighed, “I’m in pain all the time Bits, I think it might be my time — after next season. My contract is up, and the triplets are starting preschool next year. I don’t want to keep missing out on field trips. My dad wasn’t there for a lot of that stuff. I’m kind of glad he wasn’t because my classmates fawning over him would have made my anxiety worse— but, I don’t want to miss that.” </p><p>“Oh,” Bitty placed a hand over Jack’s on the table. There were tears in this eyes. </p><p>“Honey, you know I will support you in whatever you decide to do. I would never suggest you keep playing if your heart wasn’t still in it.”</p><p>Jack leaned over and kissed him. “I know Bits. This is just me telling you how I feel. What I think I need.” </p><p>He brushed a thumb across a tear trailing down Bitty’s cheek. </p><p>“I’m not unhappy yet, but I think—one more year and I’m done.”</p><p>Bitty nodded and smiled, “One more year Sweetpea. Let’s make it a good one.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. TSN: Hockey News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack Retires</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jack Zimmermann Announces Retirement</b>
</p><p>Jack Zimmermann (36) - Captain of the Providence Falconers announced his retirement on Monday, August 3, 2026. </p><p>Zimmermann played center for eleven seasons with the Providence Falconers from 2015-2026. He was named alternate captain his first season with the Falconers after swiftly becoming the team’s leading scorer, and was named captain of the team in 2020, after St. Martin’s retirement. </p><p>Zimmermann has won four Stanley Cups with the Providence Falconers, earning him the Calder Award in his rookie season and three Conn Smythe Awards, among many other accolades. </p><p>Over his eleven season career Zimmermann has racked up an impressive 867 points and 475 goals. Winning the Art Ross Award three times, and the Rocket Richard Award twice.</p><p>Zimmermann stated in a press release Monday that he appreciates the Falconers for taking a chance on him after his withdrawal from the draft where he was projected to go number one. He has cherished his time on the team and will always consider the Falcs organization family.</p><p>In a statement made to Out Sports about his retirement, Zimmermann said: </p><p>
  <i>“I never would have had such a successful career without the support of the Falconers owner and management team. I didn’t think there could ever be a place for me in the NHL without having to hide who I am. Georgia Martin and the Falconers proved me wrong, and I will forever be grateful to the organization and consider them family.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I’d also like to thank my coaches and teammates from Samwell University, who helped me become a better player, and a better captain. They prepared me for the NHL in a way the QMJHL never could have.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Last and certainly not least I want to thank my husband, Eric Bittle-Zimmermann. He was my teammate on the ice and continues to be my teammate in life. I couldn’t have done any of this; hockey, family, life— with out his continuous support and bravery.”</i>
</p><p>Zimmermann was the first out queer NHL player, coming out on ice; kissing his boyfriend (now husband) Eric Bittle after winning the Stanley Cup his rookie season. May his stats, awards, and sportsmanship be proof to the statement “If you can play, you can play.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>